Love Birds of Team Four
by karlyleplaskett
Summary: Usui has just come back from 6 months of training with Kakashi sensei, only to find that his beloved girlfriend has been hit on by another guy. The two men try to fight it out but something precious goes missing when they are not paying full attention. (Okay, terrible summary, I know...but I hope you enjoy anyway) Rated T just incase


**I do not own Naruto or Kaichou wa Maid Sama. All credit goes to their respectable authors.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

It had been a long 6 months that Usui had spent training with Kakashi sensei. Like always he was pretty good at learning but he still found it hard being with Kakashi 24/7. His sensei had great composure and always kept his cool but none of team 4 could stand his obsession with the Icha Icha series! However Usui, somehow, managed to live and train with this man for 6 months.

"Good afternoon, Takumi san. How was the training?" Kanou asked him.

"Uhh, it was good. But I was with Kakahsi sensei after all. You should know the hard work expected from him all the time, right Kanou kun?" Usui asked.

"Well, yes, I guess. Umm. Did you want to go out to Ichiraku's tonight? Just team 4, you, Ayuzawa san and I?"

"Uhh, sure." It had been so long since Usui had seen his girlfriend he couldn't wait to see her.

Later that evening, Usui decided to surprise Misaki and pick her up to go out on a team date. He knocked on her door but got no reply. So he just kicked down the door. Usui entered a simple apartment. It was just how he remembered. A small homely living room with a small couch facing an open fire. Behind the couch was a four seater table where the two of them had shared many meals together, but it was always cooked by him or the two love birds just ordered takeaway. To the side was a simple but clean kitchen where Usui made dinner with such talent. Around the back was a door that led to her room and the bathroom.

Usui stood in the middle of the entrance happy to be back where he belonged. Just as he moved into the house, his girlfriend walked out of the bathroom in her shinobi uniform and her hair wrapped up in a towel.

"Good afternoon, Ayuzawa."

"Usui!" They embraced each other. "You baka. How could you make me wait so long?" Her towel fell off her head as she cried into his shoulder.

"Just think of it as payback for all the times I waited for you when we went on dates." He said with a sly smile.

"Baka."

"That aside, Kanou has invited us both out to dinner at Ichirakus, wanna come?" Usui said in his usual cool voice.

"Only if you fix my door!"

Usui chuckled and kissed her hand, "Of course."

XXXXXXX

When the three re-united companions arrived at Ichirakus they all ordered their usual meals. Kanou had soba noodles and Usui convinced Misaki to share an extra large bowl of ramen with extra pork. Then sun was just starting to set and a cool breeze was a plesant feeling after a hot day of training. Everything was going rather well, Usui was telling his team some of his experiences while Kanou sat on his right listening intently and Misaki on his left finishing the ramen.

That was until a certain somebody sat down next to Misaki. He leaned over and took a spare pair of chopsticks, picked up a reasonable sized mouthful of ramen and whispered, "Open up wide, Misa chan!" In surprise Misaki turned around about to protest but was shocked by a mouthful of ramen.

Usui turned around in rage and punched the guy who just tried to flirt with his girlfriend. Kanou and Misaki sat there stunned, except Misaki was chocking as well. She coughed up the ramen and looked down to see the person who had almost killed her. Of course it was no other than her ex-teammate, Tora Igarashi. His dusky blonde hair was sprawled out all over the floor and his green shinobi vest was covered in ramen.

"Who the hell is this? And what was he just doing to Ayuzawa!" Usui said with a mixture of surprise and annoyance in his voice.

"A simple 'hello' would have been nice," the black eyed Tora moaned. He tried to sit up but winced in pain.

"'Hello'!? You just flirted with my girlfriend and you want me to say 'hello'?"

"Usui, please don't fight anymore," Kanou said with guilt in his voice, "I forgot to tell you that he is also a member of-"

"Ex-member," Misaki blurted out.

"Uh, yes, ex-member of team 4. I forgot to tell you when we made the team date this morning. He was chosen to replace you while you were gone."

"Fine, get up. I will excuse this just this once but never touch my Ayuzawa again."

"'Your' Ayuzawa? How can you call yourself her boyfriend when you are still calling each other by your last names? She may have been yours once but not anymore. She is mine now, isn't that right Misa-chan?" Tora leaned over and forcefully kissed Misaki. A look of surprise came over her face a third time that day. She slapped him as hard as she could. A red mark grew on his cheek.

"Ha, getting cheeky there? I like that." This remark snapped Usui. He threw punches with all his force. He didn't care if this would kill his ex-teammate. Even though Usui was the best graduate he was still being blocked by this guy. 'How could such an annoying freak stand up against himself,' he thought.

"Hey! Go fight elsewhere, stop destroying my shop and disturbing the customers!" a very angry shop owner yelled.

"Fine! It's on Usui san! 10am tomorrow morning, meet me outside the east training gate. Don't be late! Ba~ka!" Tora announced as he rubbed his injured shoulder.

"Who do you think I am? Kakashi!? I will not be late, if this is for the hand of Ayuzawa chan there is no way you will win!" Usui said with confidence.

They parted their ways. Kanou and Misaki followed Usui to a park across from the food stalls.

"Usui, please don't do this. There is no need to get in a fight just because somebody tried to hit on your girlfriend." Kanou asked with a hint of worry in his eyes.

"Ha, I have made an agreement and I wont back down now!"

* * *

Please review! Suggestions and criticism is accepted too. Thank you for reading! I hope to upload more chapters soon, but I'm sure most of you know that life can be busy sometimes :P

Thx _karlyleplaskett_


End file.
